


Siempre tuyo

by Ady87



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady87/pseuds/Ady87
Summary: Lois Lane se da cuenta de una dolorosa verdad que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos.Clark considera a Bruce su mejor amigo pero ¿solo será eso? o acaso ¿existe un sentimiento más profundo que ese?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 31





	Siempre tuyo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics
> 
> La perversión es totalmente mía

Sabía que hacía tiempo que aquella periodista sospechaba que tenía una amante. La verdad era que no debería de hablar así de la mujer con la que hacía algunos años había decidido hacer mi vida; pero era muy difícil el no hacerlo.  
  
  


Durante muchos años Lois Lane fue el amor de mi vida, la personificación de mis anhelos para la mujer que quería a mi lado, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Después de algunos años de relación, y tras haber ganado dos premios Pulitzer, el nombre de Lane era bastante disputado en los principales diarios, ya no sólo de Metrópolis, sus hazañas llegaron incluso hasta el New York Times donde trabajaba varios fines de semana al mes. A la vez Diana, la mujer maravilla, Batman y yo decidimos fundar la liga de la justicia, los criminales de Metrópolis, Gotham y sus alrededores habían subido su actividad de manera exponencial.   
  
  


Los meses pasaban y yo veía poco a Lois, nunca me paraba por New York y pocas veces pasaba la noche con ella. En una cierta ocasión de mucho estrés me encontraba en la Atalaya de guardia con Batman; Bruce y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho en los años que llevábamos trabajando juntos, era una amistad que había nacido después de la grande amenaza que el me consideraba al final nos habíamos dado cuenta que éramos tan diferentes que nos complementábamos de una manera extraordinaria.  
  
  


Esa tarde había discutido con Lois ya que nunca teníamos tiempo de estar juntos, y para ser sincero conmigo mismo, no quería pasar tiempo con ella; donde antes había un genuino interés por conocer sus experiencias como periodista y saber de su día a día ahora sólo había tedio y fastidio, prefería conocer como era el día de Bruce Wayne, preguntar por aquellas interminables juntas ejecutivas, sus accionistas, el cómo se encontraba Alfred, los progresos en la escuela de Dick y Jason; la vida de mi mejor amigo me cautivaba por completo.  
  
  


El correr de la plática me llevó a confesarle a Bruce que hacía meses que no tenía sexo con Lois, que para nada me apetecía estar en la intimidad con ella. Aún recuerdo la sonrisa tan sugestiva que me dedicó, esa sonrisa que le había visto utilizar cuando se deslizaba en su papel de playboy, pero mil veces más sincero. Se acercó a mí y yo no pude moverme de mi sitio, era como si mil agujas de kriptonita me mantuvieran clavado al suelo. Su respiración ejerció un impacto sobre la mía que se volvió errática, sus labios tocaron los míos y fue el elixir de ambrosía que no sabía había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.  
  
  


Los minutos perdieron su sentido, sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cuello y mis manos tenían vida propia al apropiarse de su cintura, su traje y el mío estaban estorbando para que nuestros cuerpos se conocieran de la manera en que estábamos ansiando. Los uniformes quedaron abandonados en una esquina de la Atalaya, Bruce era sumamente apasionado y me recibió en su cuerpo de una gloriosa manera, el calor y la presión del interior de su cuerpo me llevó a un éxtasis que no conocía. La ternura post orgásmica era algo que jamás me hubiera esperado de él y fue sumamente placentero.   
  
  


Las cosas siguieron su rumbo normal, mi alter ego como Superman continuó con las misiones en conjunto con la liga, algunas en equipo o en solitario, las discusiones con Batman por nuestras maneras tan diferentes de ser... mi vida como Clark Kent tampoco cambió, las peleas con Lois y mi desinterés en ella continuó y aún así, las veces que intenté terminar con ella no pude concretar nada. Lo que era una constante en mi vida era la relación que había comenzado con Bruce, ninguno le había puesto un nombre a aquello que teníamos, pero desde aquella noche en la Atalaya eran pocas las ocasiones que pasábamos lejos uno del otro.  
  
  


Esa tarde no esperaba aquella llamada de Bruce, nos íbamos a ver en la noche en su mansión por lo que se me hizo raro que me dijera que me esperaba en mi departamento. Al arribar me esperaba escondido en la sombra del rincón, como el buen murciélago que era; mis ojos se llenaron de la hermosa vista que me presentaba en ese costoso traje de diseñador hecho a la medida que delineaba su perfecto cuerpo. Un calor nació en mi bajo vientre y con ansias lo tomé en mis brazos mientras asaltaba su boca embebiéndome de su deliciosa saliva, mis labios recorrieron su cuello mientras mis manos le quitaban el saco y comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa, tomé uno de sus pezones entre mis dientes dándole una mordida firme pero suave que lo hizo gemir y a mi me hizo endurecer el miembro. Con nadie había disfrutado como lo hacía con Bruce, su nombre en mis labios era como la letanía de un condenado a muerte implorando por su absolución. Mis manos recorrieron la pretina de sus pantalones urgiéndole a quitarlos, pero una sonrisa sardónica de su parte me hizo parar.  
  
  


Sus manos me apartaron unos centímetros de él para retirar mi camisa y deshacerse de mis pantalones y ropa interior, y así, desnudo en medio de mi sala de estar, el imponente empresario e implacable caballero de la noche de Gotham se puso de rodillas frente a mí. Mi miembro ya despierto del todo se puso aún más duro al verlo acercar su boca a mi capullo para succionarlo suavemente, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar y sus atenciones aumentaban de velocidad. A pesar de que yo era el extraterrestre con súper fuerza y un envidiable periodo refractario Bruce era incansable, su pasión en el sexo era equiparable a su pasión de justiciero, por lo que, nuestras sesiones de sexo eran largas y muy, muy placenteras. Gemía más y más y poco me importaba que alguien nos escuchara, su lengua era tan talentosa que cada lamida, mordedura y succión me hacían perder el sentido, sus manos acariciaban mis testículos que ya estaban adoloridos por aguantar las ganas de terminar en su boca; antes de terminar de aquella manera, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo deposité en el cómodo sillón frente a la ventana mientras terminaba de retirar las prendas inferiores de su cuerpo.  
  
  


El pene de Bruce era de un tamaño superior al promedio y me encantaba degustarlo en mi boca, sentir sus fluidos en mi lengua y saberme capaz de darle el mayor placer posible con ese músculo de mi boca. Mientras el sexo oral continuaba mis manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo, continúe mis caricias hasta que su orgasmo invadió mi boca; juro que nuestros gemidos los podían escuchar todos los vecinos.  
  
  


Me moría por enterrarme en el calor de su cuerpo, pero quería tenerlo en mi cama por lo que nos trasladamos a mi habitación. Las sábanas se humedecieron rápidamente con el sudor de nuestros cuerpos, penetrar a Bruce era fundirme directamente con su alma a la vez que le entregaba toda mi existencia. Por momentos su voz quedaba ronca de pedirme que aumentara la velocidad de mis embestidas o de repetir mi nombre como un mantra sagrado, sus brazos me apresaban y de manera febril buscaba mis labios y yo correspondía cada una de sus caricias mientras le juraba que él era el único para mí, mi mundo, mi hogar, el amor de mi vida, mi sueño, mi noche y mi mañana, mi calor y mi razón de existir.  
  
  


Mientras dos corazones latían fuertemente y dos cuerpos se entregaban a la pasión de su amor una mujer salía de manera silenciosa de un edificio de departamentos. Lois no había entendido aquel mensaje de Bruce Wayne donde la citaba en el apartamento de Clark, por un momento pensó que aquel hombre, como el mejor amigo de su pareja, quería ayudarla a solucionar su eterna crisis con el reportero; jamás pensó la revelación que se llevaría aquella tarde. Al fin se dio cuenta de qué si había tenido razón sobre una amante de Clark, aunque se equivocó de género, no pudo dejar de notar como su ahora ex novio, se deshacía en los brazos de Bruce, como correspondía cada una de sus caricias y se encargaba de recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos y labios, cómo le otorgaba a aquel hombre todo lo que a ella le había negado, principalmente su afecto y amor. Al fin había abierto los ojos, Clark nunca había sido de ella a pesar de tenerlo a su lado por muchos años... siempre fue de Bruce Wayne.


End file.
